


Rooftops - fanart

by Amberdreams



Category: DCU
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, NB Rating is for art not fic!, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Tim watches over Jason wherever he goes...Art for Vellaphoria's DCU Big Bang story, link below.





	Rooftops - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellaphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaphoria/gifts).



Dabbing in other fandoms again, this time the [](https://dcu-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[dcu_bang](https://dcu-bang.livejournal.com/) (but you can blame Jensen of course, thanks to the Red Hood movie he voiced).  
I recommend the story, even if you know nothing about DCU fandom. it's well written, Jason's voice is awesome, so snarky and fun, and it's is a gripping adventure.

 **Story Title** : [This City's Built on Salted Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366109)  
**Author** : vellaphoria  
**Story Link** : [on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366109) | [on tumblr](https://vellaphoria.tumblr.com/post/179298633756/this-citys-built-on-salted-earth)  
**Summary** : Or; three times Tim saved Jason, and one time Jason couldn’t save Tim.

Teaser:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31574660518/in/dateposted/)  
Bannner  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/44725390064/in/photostream/)  
Main pic (Jason without his domino mask)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/30509395387/in/photostream/)

The process was the usual (for me):  
I drew Jason and Tim in pencil then coloured the drawings in Photoshop.  
Here are the two pencil drawings, neither of which came out how I wanted but what's new? LOL.  
Jason  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/30509411287/in/photostream/)  
Tim  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31574691458/in/photostream/)  
The background was cobbled together using a photo of Duke's University Hospital at night by [cutwiththegrain](https://imgur.com/gallery/bVjJN) on imgr.


End file.
